Lo que hace un simple anillo
by LittleDaphne
Summary: Una noche en un garito se celebra el aniversario de bodas de lo que una vez fue, para Naruto, su "mujer". raro sumary, xD Entren y leanle! :D


**Diclamer:** Para mi desgracia Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kisimoto-sama (Aunque claro.. en mis sueños.. Naruto, Kiba, Neji y Gaara no opinan lo mismo -babas-) xD

--- ( YO) --- xD

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

**Lo que hace un simple anillo**

De pié junto a la pared veo a la gente bailar muy animadamente. Es cómico verme aquí, en este garito, ya que había insistido en no venir pero.. es mi hermano.. ¿Cómo defraudarle?

Miro mi copa y encuentro su interior vacío. Suspiro. Empiezo a caminar entre la gente, esquivando a uno que otro borracho, en busca de la barra, que por cierto es libre. Estoy a escasos metros de ella cuando me paro para con mi mirada buscarte, no te veo y eso me alivia. Sigo mi camino, me acerco al chico y le pido otra, él, eficiente, me la da al momento. Contento con el contenido me dirijo a ocupar mi sitio anterior, pero al girarme, estás ahí, parada, intentando encontrar mis azules ojos que te esquivan.

Cansado de evadir tus verdes pupilas te miro.. me miras.. nos miramos (xD). No te digo nada y tu tampoco haces el intento de hacerlo, sé muy bien que no hace falta, pues sé cual es el motivo de este incómodo silencio.

Como siempre, me pierdo en tus pequeñas esmeraldas y empiezo a recordar momentos vividos por los dos. Esos que en un momento me dieron todo.. alegrías, diversión.. amor, y que ahora me queman por dentro, destrozándome sobre todo.. el corazón.

La primera vez que dije que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra, es cuando te dio un ataque de celos al verme coqueto con una kunoichi de la arena, recuerdo que me reprochaste a gritos el hecho, y yo medianamente enfadado te aseguré que no iba a esperar a una pelirroja como tu toda la vida… entonces me besaste con desesperación..

Que recuerdo..

La segunda vez que dije esa frase, fue cuando te entregaste a mí.. el día de San Valentín. Recuerdo mi euforia al sentir tu cuerpo extasiado por culpa de mi piel, también al ver tu sudor acompañado (de manitas) del mío. Y mucho más al oírte suspirar, jadeando, mi nombre.

Desde ese día la frase se repitió cada noche, en cada momento, cerca de tus oídos.

Hay otro recuerdo que en ese momento me pareció increíblemente feliz. Y es, que en tantas ocasiones en las que buscábamos a mi hermano, Sasuke, lo encontramos, al lado del cuerpo inconsiente de Itachi, pero lo encontramos. Lo abracé con fuerza siendo medianamente correspondido y después lo hiciste tú. Vi con extrañeza y celos que él te abrazaba con ímpetu.. demasiada ímpetu..

Un pequeño empujón me saca de mis pensamientos. Miro al culpable y me pide perdón mientras se aleja. Busco tu mirada y la vuelvo a encontrar clavada en mis azules ojos. Abro y cierro la boca varias veces, intentando encontrar las palabras para poder salir del silencio. Pero alguien me interrumpe.

.¡Hey Naruto¿Os interrumpo? – Era Sasuke, sé que lo dijo en broma o intento creer que fue así- Pensé que no vendrías

Su tono me dice que tiene más copas de las necesarias encima, vuelvo a mirar a Sakura pero ésta tiene la mirada gacha.

¿Cómo perderme tal fiesta?– Le digo forzando una media sonrisa – jeje..Feliz Aniversario Sasuke – le digo mientras le doy un abrazo y, éste, se va a por otra copa, el muy desconsiderado.

Otra vez solos

Otra vez silencio…

Silencio..

mmmm… silencio

Un poquito más de silencio…

Y………………………………………………… silencio (xD)

Fe.. feliz aniversario… Sakura- Levantas la mirada sorprendida y yo te ofrezco mi sonrisa, tal vez falsa.. pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo

Gra..gracias Naruto..Sa…Sasuke y yo.. agradecemos que hayas venido

Y tan rápido como se apaga una bombilla, se borro mi sonrisa. Por que siempre era eso, SASUKE Y TÚ…. SASUKE.. y tu.. Sasuke y tú. Desde que colocó en tu dedo esa.. estúpida piedra incrustada a un… estúpido anillo siempre es así.

Desde que se casaron siempre ha sido así..

Desde que se casaron.. ya no hay mas.. "_Soy el hombre más feliz.. del mundo_"

Entonces me doy cuenta.. _lo que hace un simple anillo_

_que yo no supe darle.._

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Wola wola wolaaa!

Mmmmm… yo satisfecha xD me gustó! Espero que a ustedes también!

Es mi primer SakuNaru:D

bueno.. seria increíblemente increíble si me dejaran algún rewiew, es decir, no sean malos T.T

Bueno, sin más, me despido:D


End file.
